dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT Side Story! Kandle, the Mighty!
Dragon Ball GT Side Story! Kandle the Mighty! (ドラゴンボールGT·サイド·ストーリー！マイティをKandle!, Doragonbōru GT· saido· sutōrī! Maiti o Kandle!) is a one-shot written by Guysponge22. UPDATE: This story is now available for free editing due to not being able to find time to finish it. Please, however, preserve the original plot line and canon. --Guysponge22 Prologue And while I know Everything's supposed to be broken. I just want you to know Who I am. I just want you to know Who I am... -excerpt from Iris by Sensual Feeling Band Born on Planet Vegeta, Kandle was a Saiyan that was thought to be like any normal Saiyan child. His pod was next to Goku, the boy who would end up becoming the Earth's most wondrous savior. Like Goku, he cried; like Goku, he had an average power level (intrestingly higher than Goku's by a little bit); like Goku, they were thought to be nobodies. Little was it known, that the two would end up becoming the heroes. Heroes of the same planet, heroes of the same city, heroes... for the world to praise. Chapter 1: A Planet Lost Note: This chapter is short. "Huh, 10,000?!" Bardock looked at his son, surprised. Then, he realized he was looking at Broly. He looked at his son, Kakarot. "An average power level? I thought you were special." He ran, going to his pod, about to go to the planet his other comrades were on. An hour later, Kandle's dad, Anko, came and looked at his son, next to Kakarot. "15?" he said, sad, "At least it's more than Kakarot." He said bye to his son, and left. "Wait," Anko said, "I forgot something for Kandle." He went back, placing a red diamond stone: the rare Dokkan stone. "Here, your gift." Hours later, Kandle was about to be sent out to the planet Earth, along with Kakarot. "Huh, why do you think Frieza wants two on earth?" The other answered, "Dunno." And so, the babies were sent out. "AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WE KILLED IN YOUR NAME! HAVE IT!" Bardock fired a ki ball at Frieza. Frieza put his finger up, making a giant yellow ki ball, which was fired at Bardock. It killed him, the other Elites, and Planet Vegeta itself. BOOOOOOOOM! While that happened, Kandle and Kakarot's space pods were flying, different directions, same planet. Chapter 2: Goku's Legacy Many years later, Goku, now an amazing hero, was enjoying his time at Kame House. He was now a small kid, about the same age as he was during his real youth. Roshi was having a party, and everyone was there. Soon, Krillin came out. "Hey, man!" he said, "Come inside. Everyone wants you." "Nah," Goku said, drinking more of his soda, "I'm okay." Krillin went back in, as the party continued on. Soon, the news came up. "BREAKING NEWS: Undead villains escape from Hell!" the announcer stated. The broadcast went static as screams were heard. Chapter 3: Storm Chapter 4: Kandle's Turn Chapter 5: Piccolo's Words Chapter 6: "I WILL BEAT YOU!" Chapter 7: Kandle's Legacy Epilogue Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting